


Spitfire

by Yianchin



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yianchin/pseuds/Yianchin
Summary: 他們都是為了要坐上去戰鬥而被訓練著。





	Spitfire

「這就是我們要駕駛的戰鬥機啊⋯⋯」  
「噴火」送達布萊茲諾頓(Brize Norton)那天，柯林斯靠在交通柵欄上，金髮還汗濕的，聽見與眾不同的引擎聲。  
透藍的眼睛和首次坐進駕駛艙那回一樣，內斂地閃爍好奇，純粹而全然、遺忘身後還沒跑完的二十公里。  
全速奔馳的費洛慢下來，他看到勾起嘴角凝視的側臉，停下腳步看著柯林斯的背影原地跑。

嗯，大不了再多跑個幾十公里吧。費洛一邊撇過頭注意不遠處的訓練官，一邊走近柯林斯，輕輕搭住單肩後將人攬在胸前，「你很想開嗎？看得這麼專心。」  
柯林斯偏頭，微微擦過同樣滿是汗水的臉頰，「你不想嗎？世界最好的戰機就在眼前。」  
「說得好像我能選擇。」  
帶點抗議的語氣比表面刻意裝出埋怨真實，儘管是半笑半鬧著接受了現實。

沒有人可以躲開那架戰鬥機，他和柯林斯，都是為了坐上去戰鬥而被訓練著。

「我們⋯⋯整個小隊要開那個大傢伙去作戰。」  
「嗯，別拿出訓練時把自己轉暈的那招，分隊長會掐死你。」  
「嘿、那次是個意外好嗎？而且明明是你先騙我可以在空中旋轉十圈後投彈成功。」  
「喔、我是說投彈嗎？我應該是說『擊落』吧。」  
「費洛飛行員⋯⋯」柯林斯扭曲著臉瞪向搭檔，那個比他更大膽自信的紀錄保持人，必須稍微瞇起眼才不會被投射其中的亮黃灼傷，「訓練官在我後面對不對？」  
「對。」  
「怎麼辦？」  
「小隊注意，往右翼迴旋、全速撤離。」  
「收到。祝好運。」  
「祝好運。跑到吐時我會幫你留晚餐。」  
「滾啦。」


End file.
